Willy and the Erotic Chocolate Factory
by shucker
Summary: An explicit take on the famous Rold Dhal tale. Not for the faint-hearted.


I shall begin at the very beginning; because that's the way it goes. Willy Wanka was a recluse who was forbidden to jerk off, because his father was a strict dentist. Being forbidden to spank the monkey made Willy want it really badly, so badly in fact, that each day, on his journey to school, Willy would stop outside the erotic chocolate and cake shop, to stare at the marzipan boobies, and the nougat cocks.  
All the children would tease Willy for being called 'Willy', and because of his obsession with edible erotica. None of the teachers liked him either; they could see that his mind was warped by his need to flog the dolphin.

I take you forward twenty years, Willy Wanka has grown up and is now the owner of the world famous Erotic Chocolate Factory, which is infamous for hiring illegal immigrant workers: the Cummy Woompas are from Cummy Woompa land, Willy Wanka found them while searching for new erotic flavours. They are about 3 feet high, and have bright red skin, and they wear little yellow striped overalls. Willy brought them back to the factory on his big slave ship. He had shackled the Cummy Woompas at the ankles and whipped them so they would comply. The Cummy Woompas have been imprisoned in the factory for years, but they have learned that if they work hard, and give Willy sexual favours, that they will not get whipped.

One day, Willy decided that he needed some variety in his sex life; he was sick of the Cummy Woompas half-heartedly giving him head and anal sex, he wanted something different. Willy wanted human creatures for pleasure, so he sent out five golden tickets, each one hidden in a different Wanka Bar. The bars were famous for the lovely cummy texture, the secret ingredient was the Cummy Woompa semen, and it had a thick, gloopy texture which made the chocolate irresistible. The prize for finding a ticket was a tour around the factory, given by Willy Wanka himself.

When the golden tickets were distributed, and there was uproar, for no one had been inside the factory for years, since Willy Wanka did not need workers, because he had the Cummy Woompas in slavery. Everyone wanted a golden ticket, they were flying of the shelves all over the world.

The first golden ticket was found by a little rich girl called Veronica Saltycum; her father had bought boxes of Wanka Bars so that he could get his little girl what she wanted. Veronica was a spoilt little shit.

The second ticket was found by a little fat boy called Augustus Poop; he was from Germany and wore PVC lederhosen, which chaffed his groin when he walked. He was a big fan of the erotic chocolate, and ate many bars each day.

The third ticket was found by a girl who was trained to kick men in the balls, by her lesbian mother. Her name was Violet Bonemehard. She was also a little shit.

The fourth ticket was found by a boy who would sit in front of the TV screen watching porn all day. His name was Mike Kinkee.

The final ticket was found by a piss-poor little boy called Charlie Fucket. He lived with a bunch of senile old people in a shed.

The day of the tour arrived, and the winners were all lined up outside the gates of Willy Wanka's Erotic Chocolate Factory, each child had brought one adult to accompany them on the tour.

A big crowd had arrived to witness the event. Everyone waited silently for something to happen. Then the gates slid open quietly and a voice commanded the winners to enter. A small door opened in front of them and the winners caught a glimpse of what looked like two naked dwarfs with red skin bumming each other. They noticed the winners looking and ran out of view. Out of the very same door stepped a man, who wore a long purple coat, tartan pants and a top hat. He looked like a Michael Jackson impersonator.  
He walked up to the winners and introduced himself. "I am Willy Wanka,' said the man, 'follow me!" upon this all of the winners followed him into the small door.

Willy Wanka introduced himself fully and then the group entered a room which was like a garden made of erotic chocolates and sweeties. There were lollipop cocks growing on trees, jelly butt-plug mushrooms, and the best thing in the room was the Erotic Chocolate River and waterfall. The other children were busy biting the heads off things and sucking on the sweet candy, while Augustus Poop was busy slurping up chocolate from the river. A naughty Cummy Woompa had crept up behind Augustus and kicked him so that he fell into the river.

Augustus shouted for help, and the rest of the group ran to the banks of the river.  
"My son! My beautiful son! He is drowning in the erotic chocolate, you must help him!" shouted his plump mother.  
Willy Wanka commanded the Cummy Woompas to pull him out, so some dived in and dragged him to the opposite bank. Then, the creatures started ripping off his PVC lederhosen and proceeded to fuck him in the ass.  
"Daddy, I want one of those creatures to do me up the ass! I want two of them to give me double penetration!" screamed Veronica.  
"Yes pumpkin." replied Daddy.  
The Cummy Woompas pushed Augustus back into the river and let the big pipe suck him up. "Where does that pipe go, Wanka?" asked the mother.  
"It goes to the incinerator. Your child is now dead." Then Wanka promptly pushed the mother into the river and the Cummy Woompas hauled her out and took her away for their own pleasure.

A boat came out of a tunnel and stopped next to where the group were standing. "All aboard!" shouted Willy Wanka. Everyone clambered on and sat down. The boat cast off and entered another tunnel. It was dark and the boat was spinning. Violet Bonemehard was sea-sick and pucked over the side into the chocolate.  
"Oh no, I don't want pukey shitty flavoured erotic chocolate!" exclaimed Wanka.

They arrived at a small room which was full of wobbly little jelly sticks.  
"Oh wow!' gasped Violet, 'Fruity edible dildos"  
"Yah, how did you know?" said Wanka.  
"I use them all this time. I have a high sex-drive, my name is Violet Bonemehard"  
Everyone started poking the dildos and licking them, as Violet grabbed a big purple one and shoved it straight up her skirt "Oh my God, it's like having multiple orgasms!" Violet shuddered and moaned as the jelly wriggled about inside her.  
"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Violet was reduced to a shuddering wreck.  
Mike Kinkee and Charlie Fucket felt their pants get tight.  
As she climaxed her whole body turned bright purple and then she exploded. Her innards and limbs were strewn all over the dildo room.  
"My little girl! What have you done Wanka?! You have killed her!" shouted Violets hot mother.  
"It did say on the contract that the winners did everything at their own risk." stated Wanka, then he clicked his fingers and a bunch of Cummy Woompas entered and grabbed Violet's mother. They then started to undress her and did her in every hole until she was gasping for breath. The Cummy Woompas then took her away.

The three remaining winners, their parents and Willy Wanka proceeded down a narrow corridor towards another room. This room was full of Cummy Woompa cum. The thick mixture was falling down a rig of guttering into big funnels and down under the floor. "This is Cummy Woompa cum!' said Wanka, 'It's what makes the chocolate irresistible"  
"So that's what got me addicted." said Veronica Saltycum, as she tiptoed across the big white floor towards one of the funnels.  
"I don't think you want to go over there!" warned Wanka, but she kept on going.  
Veronica slipped on some cum which had splashed onto the floor and fell head first into the funnel. She disappeared into the floor.  
"Well thank fuck to that!' exclaimed her father, 'she was such a whiny little bitch! I'm glad she's gone! I can finally give all of her things to worthy charities, such as Barnados and Save the Kiddie...Fiddlers"  
"Right..." Willy Wanka had wrongly thought that Veronica's father wasn't a paedophile.  
Willy Wanka clicked his fingers, and the Cummy Woompas brought out Augustus Poop's mother, who had been bound and gagged. They then held Veronica's father at gunpoint and made the two of them have sex. He seemed to enjoy sticking his erect cock into Mrs Poop's bountiful backside. She gasped when he slid in and out, she moaned with pain at first but she quickly got used to it.

Willy Wanka and the surviving winners continued on the tour. They arrived at a room which had an array of technological equipment, and a big screen TV.  
"That's the TVX1000, it's the biggest TV in the world!" stated Mike Kinkee.  
"Yes.' replied Wanka, 'it's also part of my latest experiment. I am trying to send erotic edible items straight through into peoples TV screens. That way they do not need to exert energy walking to the shop"  
"I want to be sent into the TV!" Mike said, as he enthusiastically clambered up onto the transmission platform. The Cummy Woompas started the machines, and before anyone could stop it, he was zapped into a million tiny pieces and he reappeared inside the big screen TV.  
"Wow! That was awesome! I want to do it again"  
"I'm afraid it only goes one way. You are trapped inside the TV screen, as you wished"  
"I didn't wish!" retorted Mike.  
"Sorry...didn't quite catch that"  
"I didn't wish!" shouted the boy.  
"Nope, not a word. Anyhow, the Cummy Woompas will take care of him"  
At that instant, a bunch of the red-skinned mini-people ran onto the screen and held Mike down as they tore his clothes away from his body. They then dragged Veronica, who was covered in cum, onto the screen. They knelt her down and made her give Mike Kinkee head. She was vigorous, like she had been starved of cock all her life. When she had finished, the Cummy Woompas dragged both of the children away.

Only Charlie Fucket and his Grandpa were left.  
"You are the only one left.' stated Willy Wanka, 'You have won"  
"Won what?" said Charlie.  
"The Erotic Chocolate Factory...it is all yours now Charlie"  
Then all of a sudden a cage dropped down from the ceiling. Charlie was trapped. His Grandpa was very slow and by the time his brain had registered what was happening, Willy Wanka had given him a blow to the head with a big stick. Grandpa lay on the floor unconscious; blood was pouring from the wound in his head. Willy Wanka clicked his fingers, and the Cummy Woompas appeared and dragged the old man away.  
"No!" shouted Charlie.  
"There's no escape for you now, my little sex slave!" taunted Wanka.  
The cage was taken up and Charlie tried to make a run for it, but the Cummy Woompas tackled him down to the ground and tied him up.  
"You are my sex slave now!" screamed Wanka.  
Charlie was taken away screaming, by the little people-monsters. They took him down to Willy Wanka's Sex Chamber, deep in the bowels of the Erotic Chocolate Factory, for Wanka to have his dirty way with him.

None of the people who went into the factory on that day were ever seen again. 


End file.
